New Adventure
by ladyyoko86
Summary: Sometimes two lines can change your life forever.


Ok so I want to apologize to all my readers for taking so long to get a story out, It seems i fell victim to a serious case of writers block.

New Adventure

Botan heard a knock on the door and a voice ask "Love are you alright? You've been in there awhile."

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute" she replied. She couldn't believe her eyes; she looked once more at the stick in her hands and thought 'two pink lines, that's all it takes to change our life, two little pink lines.'

She exited the bathroom and began to search for her husband. She found him sitting in the living room reading a book. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him for a moment and a huge smile spread across her face. She stood staring at him until he noticed her and smiled back.

"Hello there" he said.

"Hi" she replied as she walked over to him. When she reached him she leaned forward and took the book from his hands and laid it aside, and then sat down in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and began to slowly kiss his neck. He sighed and said "Botan, my love are you feeling alright?"

She stopped kissing his neck and leaned back so she could look him in the eye and said "Of course Kurama, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well because you locked yourself in the bathroom for an hour" he replied.

'Oh that, well let me explain. I have something to tell you" she said as she stroked his hair.

"What would that be?" he said as he pulled her body closer to his.

Botan took a deep breath and leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear, she quietly said "Kurama, you are going to be a father." And with that she leaned back so she could look at his expression. She chuckled on the inside at the look he had on his face, it was a look of pure shock and joy. His mouth hung open a bit and his eyes were as wide as saucers. He said nothing for the longest time; finally Botan spoke up and said "Dear, are you alright?"

Kurama remained speechless. Botan began to waive her hand in front of his face to get his attention, but he still remained surprised, then she had an idea. She started shaking his shoulders and soon he snapped out of his daze. He looked at her and said "Love, would you mind repeating what you just said, I don't think I heard right?"

Botan laughed and said "Kurama, I'm pregnant."

This time Kurama smiled, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close once more and whispered in her ear "Darling, that's wonderful news." He immediately kissed her and when they parted she whispered "You really think so?"

"Of course" he replied.

She sighed and said "You know we have to tell everyone right?"

He looked at her and said "Yes my love, in due time, but first I think we should celebrate."

"Celebrate?" she said confused.

"Yes, of course and what better way to celebrate a baby than by reenacting how it was created" he said as he began to move his hands over her body, she responded instantly to his touch and soon the two were fumbling towards the bedroom.

A while later the two were lying in bed talking about the future when the phone rang. They looked at each other and Botan said "you answer it." He groaned at the thought of having to leave the bed but did as he was told. As he walked out of the room Botan thought ' I could stare at him all day.'

When he disappeared from sight she sighed and began to think about what it was going to be like to be a mother. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kurama reentered the room, he walked to the bed and sat down and kissed her forehead and said "Love, you should get dressed it seems we are going to have company."

She groaned and he smiled. She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom where she decided to take a shower. Kurama stared at her as she walked away. He snapped out of his daydream when he heard the bathroom door shut, he heard the shower start and decided to join her in order to save time. The two of them were enjoying each other's company in the shower when they heard the doorbell ring. They looked at each other and sighed and Kurama quickly got out of the shower and dressed so he could answer the door.

As he made his way to the door he heard arguing on the other side and rolled his eyes. He blew his bangs out of his face and opened the door. "Hello all" he said and at the sound of his voice Yusuke decided to let Kuwabara out of the headlock he had him in.

"Hey fox boy, long time no see" Yusuke said.

Kuwabara said "Hey Kurama."

He greeted them once more and stood aside so they could enter the house. He said hello to the girls and then they all made their way to the living room to make themselves comfortable. Kurama said "Botan will be down in a minute, she's getting ready."

They chatted idly while waiting for Botan to come downstairs; they didn't have to wait long because after a few minutes she entered the room. She greeted the boys and hugged Keiko and Yukina. When everyone had gotten comfortable once more Yusuke spoke "Well the reason we wanted to come by was we wanted to share some news."

Kurama said "Really, we have news too" as he grabbed Botan's hand. Kuwabara piped up and said "Well if we are all sharing, Yukina and I have something we would like to share as well."

Everyone looked at each other and then at the same time all three girls said "We're pregnant!"

The girls cried out and immediately got up and hugged each other once more while the boys just stayed seated trying to absorb the news. Once the girls calmed down they decided to head to the kitchen for some girl talk. Once they had left the room the men looked at one another with a hint of apprehension on their faces.

Yusuke finally spoke "All three of them pregnant at the same time, what are we going to do?" as he put his head in his hands.

Kuwabara replied "Maybe it won't be that bad" as he scratched his head. Kurama chuckled and said "Gentlemen we have faced many fearsome foes I'm sure we can handle a few pregnant wives."

The three looked at each other once more and laughed nervously. This was going to be a whole new adventure.


End file.
